Daydreaming Deadlines
by Chosanbhir
Summary: Gon Freecs, a man of mere twenty seven dies. Only to be woken up in a alternative universe in a younger version of himself where he has to go through all that shit once again, in a girl's body...wait, what? (Slight Au, Gender-Swap, Time Travel, FemGon!)See the damn pairings for yourself! R&R!
1. Chapter 1 The Beginning

**Ah um so lately I have read some time travel fics and thought hey why not? and this is the result. This is all Yoshiro Togashi's fault for making me a Hunter x Hunter addict.**

**A/N: First of all this is a just a tiny bit AU since I literally bought Gon from one universe to another, secondly this is a time traveling fic so it's obvious that Gon will know more than he should and lastly but not the least it's a FemGon fic So Enjoy!.**

**Disclaimer : If I would have owned it I would not be writing fanfics right now.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Daydreaming Deadlines<strong>_

_**Rating: **__Somewhere between T lol._

**_Pairings:_**_ Probably GonxKillua but it doesn't hurt to be imaginative does it? :3_

_**Summery: **__Gon Freecs, a man of mere twenty seven dies. Only to be woken up in a alternative universe in a younger version of himself where he has to go through all that shit once again, in a girl's body...wait, what? (Slight Au, Gender-Bend and Time Travel)_

_..._

_..._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter I : The Beginning<em>**

He never knew that it would take a mere three seconds for him to die. A mere three seconds for him to get stabbed and his life to end. That's it end of his story.

How pitiful and pathetic.

His consciousness slowly but surely drifted away from him as flashes of his white-haired friend crossed his mind and blood pooled around him. It wasn't the best day of his life well how would it be after getting stabbed by a maniac clown and an emotionless robot. Sure it felt like the best day of his life in the starting of the day, after all he was going to meet his best friend after eight long years.

And to his miserable state of mind he was killed even before he could meet his best friend.

Ah, the Gods are so cruel.

His heart soon gave a final beat and he took his last breath preparing himself to what came after death.

_**...**_

_**THUMP**_

"Ouch!" Gon shouted as he fell out of familiar soft bed and he rubbed his eyes as he untangled himself from the dirty mess of bed sheets.

_'Is this heaven?'_

Truth to be told Gon believed to be somewhere up in the clouds surrounded by angles if he ever died and if landing in someone's bedroom was heaven he sure was imaginative to think angels flying around him.

He examined the room and the first thing that popped up into his mind was that the room was unconsciously very familiar. It looked a lot like his room back in Whales Island except the walls were orange and yellow. He cringed at the amount of pink here and there which meant almost everywhere. From the desk to the bed to the wardrobe even the door was drowned in the blood pool of pink. Thank God the person at least left the walls alone. He even noticed the amount of stuffed toys here and there. So after looking around dumbly for a few seconds-

-Gon soon came to his conclusion that it was surely a kid's room and judging from all the pink and the stuffed toys, it was surely a girl's room unless the guy's a homosexual. Speaking of girl's he wondered why did he feel so venerable and weak? but didn't let him bug much as he had to solve this first.

It took his mind to slowly processes things he finally questioned himself.

_'Why the hell am I in a girl's or (Taking any chances he got) a homosexual's bedroom after I died?'_

And judging from the place it sure wasn't heaven that he imagined but since he guessed he is in a room. It didn't take a genius to realize that he was in a house.

Whose_ house? _He had no idea about that.

He stumbled out of the blankets feeling very weak to make sure no one saw him. He knew it was stupid, the person would have screamed and he would have realized by now, it's not an everyday scene where you get to see a fully grown strange blooded man tangled in bed sheets of a girls bed.

That was the time when he noticed that the bed was looking much bigger than he normally sees. Had been stupid now, he had shrugged it off. But for goodness sake he was 26! he needed to note the small things at least. He knew the room itself was pretty strange because (according to him) everything was unusually bigger than he saw things even though the room was nothing out of the ordinary.

He stood up feeling an incredible loss of power though it didn't hurt and pressed his stomach to see if there was any blood. But to his avail was surprised to see no signs of blood and was extremely surprised to see his hand looking very small and fair and smooth.

He stared at his hands seeing no type of muscle or such he had before and oh-my-god why was he wearing orange pajamas!?

He stared at the above orange ceiling as if to ask the Gods what mistake had he done to land up in this mess. But now the most biggest question remained Why?

He gawked at the number of possibilities that ran through his mind but the only one way to find out why was to explore this place and he decided to take the first step by taking a look at himself as to why had he been in this condition.

So with determined goal in his mind he reaches over to the mirror thinking to see a young man with lean flat muscles and determined eyes-

-only to be meeting with a small girl with long black hair and the biggest hazel pools he had ever seen standing in front of him or more precisely him in pink pajamas.

He stares and stares and stares and stares until he screams and cringes at his voice when he release a shrill cry of-

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

And on the (supposed to be the best day of his life) day Gon Freecs who lived twenty six years in male mentality and mind you still a virgin dies only to wake up in a seven-year old girl's body.

He screams and keeps screaming until he strips down into nothing and flinched at his body and OH MY GOD WHERE IS HIS-

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He screams once again completely destroying the peacefulness of the certain household.

And now Gon Freecs was sure that this place is anything but heaven because the next thing he saw was a much bigger shock than this.

In busted a very young Mito Freecs but unlike Gon had remembered his Mito-san to be, this Mito was very much technically a _MALE!._

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" once again his mouth burst open.

A flustered _male _Mito sees naked Gon screaming her/his life out and immediately rushes to her side as he held her and shake her to get her out of her current trauma.

"Gon! Gon! What happened?!" he shouted in desperate voice.

"A MALEEEE!" The girl in front of him shouted and Mito cringed to the shrillness of her voice.

"What!?"

Not understanding what Gon wanted to say Mito hugs her tightly, immediately shutting all his screaming. He sighed at least the screaming stopped.

"What is the matter Gon? Did you have a bad dream?" he asked her in his masculine voice.

Well living as twenty-seven years as a male and one day dying only to wake up and see yourself turn into a seven-year old girl and your aunt turned into a man isn't exactly a good dream.

"Gon? are you alright?" he again asked making Gon come to reality and causing him to smile, even though this Mito-san was a male. He figured out that Mito-san will always be Mito-san.

He finally realised that he was staring with his mouth open like a fish and quickly gains his composure not to get Mito suspicious or show anything to her or him until he made sure where he actually was.

"N-Nothing I saw a spider that's all!" he lied making Mito raise an eyebrow who was sure that Gon was lying to him.

"So you screamed for the past ten minutes because you saw a spider while you were...uh naked?" he questioned her making Gon sweat-drop and laugh.

"Yeah...I was changing ahaha." he/she shrugged and Mito looked and him/her intently before sighing and standing up reveling his tall height which was taller to the female Mito.

"Okay but if something bothers you tell me, kay?" he said kissing her forehead knowing that she had lied to him but didn't bother asking why. The girl probably needed some privacy.

"O-Okay." the girl replied still not used to her voice.

"Wear your clothes before you catch a cold." he told her and left the room while closing the door behind him.

_'What was all that about?' _he thought but shrugged it's not like this is the first time Gon had acted strange, The kid was one odd one_._

Gon took a breath of relief as Mito exited the room and quickly wore his clothes trying his best not to peek. He slumped against the floor and got into a thinking position with his fingers under his chin.

_"Now what the %$ ^$%&^#%&# just happened?!" _he screamed inside his mind trying his best from not jumping around and screaming.

Gon's mind was running in circles reminding today's events. First he dies. Second we wakes up as a girl. Third somehow his aunt magically turns into a male and lastly he was still not sure whether this is the place where people end up after they die and currently Gon could think of only one solution.

This was all a dream.

Yeah right, like hell it was!

_"If this is the place is where people come after dying"_ he whimpered a bit before getting back to his feet_ "the Gods must be fooling around with me."_

He peeks at the mirror once again but this time fully taking his appearance to see a splitting image of himself except his mirrored image had more feminine features and very looked very delicate. She had long hair reaching to her mid back, huge hazel pits and a small frame.

His mood sulking a bit thinking how much he would have to workout once again to get those muscles and judging by his current body. This is going to be one long-

"Gon!Come down for breakfast!" His aun- uncle shouted and cut Gon from his thoughts.

Groaning he went towards the door and turned the knob, it was then he realised that this was the first time he was going to be stepping out of this room. He gulped and opened the door ready to take in the new things that waited him only to see another door in front of his. Wondering why everything looked so familiar he slowly let his instincts work for him.

And if his memory was correct the stars should be on the right. Gon gaped like a fish to see that almost everything was similar to his home back in Whales Island. He proceeded to gape as he went down the stairs only to see a very healthy Ging seated on one of the chairs at dining table sleeping with one leg crossed over the other. His mouth only opened wider as he saw Mito step out of the kitchen.

Mito stepped out of the kitchen only to see Gon gaping, he frowned the kid was acting really strange today.

"Gon close your mouth." he ordered which made Gon close his mouth immediately. Then he looked over to Ging who was sleeping and sighed at the daughter-father duo.

He kicked the man from under the table after setting the food and telling Gon to take a seat, waking Ging up. The man yawned after giving a half glare to his cousin before lazily looking over to his daughter.

"Hey brat." he called which made Gon stiff immediately making Ging suspicious.

"Y-Yes?" she cracked but tried to hide it. His eyebrow rose what did she do?

"Why are you still in your pajamas, we have to go today don't we?" he asked making the girl blink in realization although she didn't understand what Ging meant by that but decided to play along.

"Hoe! I forgot!" she shouted and ran back up-stairs.

"What's up with her today?" he asked his cousin who just shrugged and ate his food.

Gon huffed as he slammed the door close, his heart beating against his chest. G-G-Ging! Hi- her father was s-sitting on the table! Sure she had travelled some time with Ging but he again disappeared and she had to find him once again, this happened a couple of times before Gon figured out that it was in the end useless to follow Ging.

He quickly remembered Ging's word and went towards the closet and stood in front of the pink and big closet before reconsidering it twice he at last opened it and was almost blinded by the colors of orange, yellow and pink. He cringed at the sight of the three colors which indulged the closet trying his best to find something that does not behold the color of orange, yellow and pink.

Finally what felt like hours of digging inside his closet he finally pulled out something anti-pink,orage or yellow. Quickly taking a blindfold from somewhere he stripped out from his clothes and with much difficulty wore his undergarments as well as his green t-shirt and a dirty-green shorts.

Unfolding the blindfold he hurried down-stairs to see Mito washing the dishes and Ging lazily sitting on one of the sofas with each arm rested upon the arm rest.

"Took you long enough." he heard Mito-san's voice inside the kitchen who soon came out only to blink owlishly at the girl.

"Is something wrong?" Gon asked him seeing his uncle's expression .

"You are actually wearing something other than yellow, orange and pink. I am just surprised." he answered and Ging's ears perked up who just stared at his daughter holding no emotion.

"Kid you're acting strange today." he muttered staring at her. He looked into her eyes which was usually playful and filled with innocence were today looking determined along with a lot of other things which he was sure weren't there before and wasn't supposed to be in a seven-year old's.

"Hmmm you are wearing something different than skirts and dresses? are you sure you are okay?" her father joked making Gon flush.

"Ahaha I just had a change of my mind..." she replied unsure while Ging just sighed and got up heading towards the door and headed out.

Gon followed her father to the door searching for something to wear on her feet but the only thing she could see was flip-flops and sandals. Gon frowned at his girl form's choices surely she could do better than this, sighing she grabbed a pair of orange flip-flops and proceeded to wear it until something at the corner of the shoe rack caught her attention as she dumped the flip-flops back and grabbed a pair of unused boots which had some amount of dust on it. The girl had probably bought it but never worn it.

Dusting the pair of dull green boots, she adjusted them onto her feet and tapped them against the floor as she headed out for the door.

"I'm off!" he shouted and turned the door knob and stepping out of the house until Mito stopped him.

"Wait! What about your hair?" he shouted seeing Gon go out with uncombed bed hair and thought it was strange for the girl as she greatly took care of her hair everyday. On the contrary the girl just groaned looking at his own hair. Mito made a face thinking what was wrong with her nephew today?

"Do you have anything I can tie it with?" she shuffled under her feet and Mito gazed at the girl who was acting very strangely and was just muttering something under her breath something along the lines of 'I need to cut this...'

Mito blinked at her and went inside his bedroom only to take out a yellow ribbon and made a motion for Gon to come closer him. He swiftly and gently picked up a comb as he fixed her hair into a tight pony.

"I thought you might need one if your hair grew any longer, seems like I was right since you rarely tie your hair." He patted the girl on her head who just laughed sheepishly and rubbed her neck.

"I'm off now!"

"Make sure you eat something in the forest okay!" his uncle shouted back and Gon took off to where his father was standing waiting for him. They slowly soon started walking away from the house with Gon giving the occasional glances to the exact copy of his house.

"Have a safe trip!" he heard a vaguely old familiar voice which made him look back only to see his grandmother on the balcony hanging the wet white sheets. He smiled at the resemblance, she just looked the same as the grandmother who he knew when she was still alive. Face filled with wrinkles because of smiling too much and with that kind look his great grandmother waved the duo bye.

**...**

The two walked in silence, Ging too lazy to start a conversation and Gon too nervous to start a conversation. Silence draped over them like a thick blanket as they soon approached the forest and Ging pulled out a lazy yawn thinking why was his daughter so quite today.

"Dad" he heard a voice and was mildly surprise to hear his daughter call him 'dad'.

"..."

"Is something wrong?" Gon asked him wondering why did he suddenly stop like that. Ging stared and stared and stared at his daughter until his eyes narrowed at her making her slightly flinch. He started walking ahead again, his back facing her.

"..." he mumbled something under his breath which caught Gon's attention as he skipped in front of his father and faced him.

"Did you say something?" she said in her child like yet now mature voice.

"Y-You called me..." he sighed and looked down on the forest floor rubbing his head, a tint of red coming over his checks as he ever so softly mumbled "...d-da-d for the first time..." and picked up his pace running deeper into the forest.

Gon blinked in surprise did Ging just blush? he grinned a notorious smile coming over his features and ran after Ging in the same speed catching up to him. Ging wondering since when did his daughter have such stamina and speed when they both soon reached a clearing where he stopped making Gon bump into him.

She rubbed her nose and was going to ask Ging why did he stop but staring ahead he saw a man fishing a very familiar cloak draped over him. Gon's mouth opened as the man seemed to have stopped fishing and his attention went on them, he smirked under his hat but the ends of his mouth twitched down when he saw the little girl on the verge of crying.

Tears poured out of her eyes in a sloppy way to see the 'dad' like figure in front of her, it was Kaito who she could not even protect in her past life. Kaito slowly rushed over to the little girl and came down on her level and looking over to Ging who was as surprised as he was to see Gon cry for no reason. He then glared at the girl's useless dad who flinched while Kaito tried his best to die down the girl's cries.

He shrugged "She's been acting strange since morning..." then he looked over to Kaito who gave him a weird face. "Don't look at me." he mumbled before going over to Kaito's place and leaning down the tree to take a small nap.

Kaito sighed at him then turned looked over to the girl whose sobs turned into small hiccups as she rubbed her eyes. His eyebrow rose when he saw the girl wearing something anti orange, yellow or pink but green and no usual flip-flops or sandals either.

When he looked over to the girl to ask her what was wrong she just gave him a weary smile and rushed to her father's side and picking up the fishing rod beside him. She raised up the bait then flung it into the lake, he looked at her surprised since asking himself when did she learn how to fish. The fact that she claimed hating fishing when she was little made him go over to Ging and whack him on his head which made with stumble and he ended up slamming his on a rock.

He groaned getting up and glaring at his apprentice who just smirked at him.

"So...since when she learn how to fish?" he asked and Ging's attention went over to his daughter.

"Beats me..." he murmured watching Gon fish which he had never seen before. Kaito sighed keeping his sword against his shoulder and plopped beside Ging and opened his mouth to rant him as how to he is a useless father. He would have kept on speaking if Gon had not spoken up.

"Ne...Why are we here?" she asked making Kaito who was going to smack Ging again stop and glance at her before glancing back at Ging.

"We are waiting for the others to arrive." he replied before stopping "I thought I already told you yesterday?". Gon made a 'o' face before saying that she accidentally forgot. She wondered who 'the others' were but decided it was for the best if she waited. For a while no one talked or moved except for the occasional plop sound when Gon was fishing.

A rustle in the bushes was heard and everyone's attention was diverted to it when a man with spiky hair and chiseled chest and tight muscles appeared. He was wearing a white shirt which showed his muscles and red shorts along with combat shoes. The man seemed to search for something until his eyes landed on Gon, he grinned and opened his arms towards the little girl still grinning.

"Where's my hello?" he asked with arms wide. Gon realized what he had to do and quickly got up as he abandoned his fishing rod before jumping into the man's arm.

"Razor!" she pretended to squeal and hugged the man tightly who burst out laughing. Gon thanked heavens that his female form used to also call him 'Razor' and not anything else. They both soon separated when they heard Kaito cough behind them and Razor smiled at him before shaking his hand.

"It's nice to see you, How many years has it been?" he asked shaking the smiling Kaito's hand.

"Two years to be exact." he chuckled making the man grin. He broke the contact and looked over to Gon who had a large grin on her face.

"You have so grown beautiful in the years." he gave a fatherly smile to her and patted her head before heading to Ging who smirked under his shadow.

"I see you haven't changed." Ging stood up his smirk never leaving his face.

"I don't intend to either."

The both bumped their fists together and stared into each others eyes an invisible clashing thunder between them neither intending to back down not until Kaito came in between them.

"Ahem! So where are they rest?" he asked taking their attention off each other.

"They are on their way. Though I doubt S, A, N and D are coming." Ging looked at him.

"Oh, Why?"

"We have no idea where S and A are, N's still missing and D as usual didn't come." Razor answered his eyes turning into slits.

"Is Ickshonpe coming?" Kaito asked.

"He said he would." Razor shrugged and little Gon wondered who were they talking about.

Another rustle between the bushes was heard when a man with a black afro and wearing shaggy clothes appeared beside him was a teenage looking kid who was carrying a bag twice his size. The man with the afro sighed as he took out a new cigarette and replaced it with his old one while slumping against the ground.

"We're here!" the man shouted as the blonde teenager took off his bag and with a smile walked over to the group.

"I see the kid's all grown up!" Razor said grabbing the teen and making his already messy hair messier when he grumbled under his breath childishly.

He went over to Ging and nodded at him doing the same with Kaito, his attention then went onto the lost looking Gon who couldn't understand anything. He chuckled at her and bent on his knees to reach her height.

"Do you remember me Gon? It's me List!" he said making Gon snap out of her daydream who just gulped and took information inside with the lost look. Gon gaped at him yet nodded at the blonde who looked younger than he had last seen him.

"Oi! Dwun come over here!" Ging called his comrade who was slumped to the ground, he got up groaning and trudged over to Ging.

"What's up old fart!" he smiled at Ging showing his missing tooth while Ging grumbled that he was older than him.

Soon Eeta and Elena came and the wole posterity started talking to each other. The twins bickering to dwun was to how lazy was he by not even calling them for the past year, List blushing at the complements and teasing Razor gave him and finally the two apprentice and master talking to each other. She felt slight pang of jealousy from his female version wondering how lucky she was to live in such a blessed environment with her father and all the Greed Island masters he knew gathered together talking together making her feel like family, Gon soon followed them by joining them in their talking and laughing with the same energy as them.

While he completely forgot in which state was he in. Nevermind he should soon realize this.

**...**

**...**

**To Be Continued **

* * *

><p><strong>I know I know Gon's a bit OCC but! this a sacrifice for the story and don't worry I shall soon be making him or her a bit more like the original Gon and yeah my updating is gonna be a bit slow but bear with me!<strong>

**Reviews, Favs and Follows are very much appreciated! At least let me see 3 reviews the next time I update TT-TT.**


	2. Chapter 2 The problems with skirts

***Cough* *Cough* I have no excuse for the wait of the chapter but hey I told you I wasn't going to update regularly anyway! Btw don't be happy because the chapter is not that….you know long?**

**A****/N: I received some questions in the previous chaps so I thought to answer them at the end of the chappie! And Oh-Holy-Mother-Of-Burger thnx for the reviews! I expected to see a maximum of 5 reviews but thanks for all the supporting guys!**

**Also in this chapter Gon addresses 'himself' as a 'herself' as in 'he' calls himself a 'her'. Don't worry you'll understand once you scroll down since I thought that it will be a bit more clear but if you guys want to change the way he addresses him, just tell me so! **

**Disclaimer: Wow I wonder why I hadn't thought of it before.**

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews to the beautiful people who reviewed!<strong>

**Nispedana – First of all thanks for the review xD and the answer of your question is down below at the end of the chaps. I am glad you like the plot since I thought it was going a bit too obvious…**

**Sweet Love081 – Lol! Thanks for liking my story so much! Even though it's not much I hope you liked it!**

**Milye6 – Well in the alternate universe not everyone's gender changes, only the selective ones and the answer to your question is at the end of the chap!**

**Guest – Well it's not much but Gon's just wearing a simple skirt you know. Thnx for the review Btw!**

**minhthu12-Present – I have been thinking the same that I am making Gon a bit too OOC. Should I change it?**

**KiMaChi – I am always glad you liked the plot! The answer of your question is well by the end of the chapter. Thnx for reviewing!**

**xXxRizaHawkeyexXx**** - Well here it is although it isn't what you expected. Honestly I am very discouraged by the amount I write each day and trust me it's getting worse.**

**silverfoxkurama**** - Well here it is! Thnx for the wait as well as the review! xD**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Up till now….<em>**

**_…Gon our protagonist of the story turns out to be a seven year old girl after he is killed in his previous life. He then later discovers the new found world where the girl version of him lives and also discovers his previous aunt-Mito, as his now current uncle. He is surprised to see the alternate universe to be the almost the same except of the few and many obvious alterations that is the sudden appearance of Ging in the dining table, the meeting of Kaito and as well as the G.I masters which was not encountered in her previous life._**

**_Now…._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter II: The problem with skirts<em>**

_The moonlight shone brightly and the leaves swayed all centering the motion between the young man and the little girl._

_"Gon Why did you cut your hair?"_

_"…"_

_It was strange._

_"You didn't even talk much."_

_"…"_

_It hurt._

_"I wish you would tell me something."_

_"..I..can't…"_

_He wished she would._

_"What happened to you Gon?"_

_"…"_

_He wanted to cry. Cry for him._

_"I…I promise the next time you see me, I'll definitely be stronger, Mito-san"_

_And she disappeared._

_Just like that._

_Just like him._

_Just like Ging._

_And he just stood there as salty wells poured there in frustration._

A big sail ship arrived signaling their bid from Whales Island. A lazy yawn escaped from Ging's mouth and he boarded the ship as he continued to wave a sleepy goodbye at Mito and Grandma's direction. Though at all on the lone shore which consisted of his cousin and grandma, he in the least expected to see his cheeky little brat.

His hand continued to wave them as Ging mind went travelling about his brat and as he guessed his daughter was hiding something from him, his suspicion grew when he saw that his daughter was no longer sea sick instead a sea fanatic. He probably thought that somewhere inside of him it was telling him that his daughter had changed overnight and that the fact that his daughter was changing was a result of an overnight change.

It did not please him in the least.

Her actions, behavior, carefulness gave way to all the possibilities that what Ging was foreseeing about his daughter was wrong. He vaguely doubted the fact that his daughter was an impostor because the aura and the determination she held had neither flattered nor dissipated, it was there but more prevalent which meant only one thing, something had made his daughter change. Although he obviously doubted that this was an overnight result of changing, there were no signs of physical or mental damages either that he was aware of.

And though no matter how much Ging wanted to find and meddle in his daughter's personal matters, he couldn't which made him think that maybe he was just an irresponsible old man or maybe his wife's habits were catching up to him.

The sea breeze combed through his thick hair as the sails rose up, he figured out that his brat wasn't going to bid him anytime soon and he stayed at the rear end of the ship, the figure of his grandma and cousin soon dissevering from sight, he noticed the slightly swollen eyes of his fellow cousin who tried his best to hide it with a smile, he then soon caught up to the fact that something must have had happened between his daughter and his cousin. Since as far as Ging knew his cousin, ever since he entered his twenties he had cried about nothing but Gon. He knew that his cousin was a big cry baby and no matter had much he wanted to deny it he had a deeper connection with his daughter than himself. He knew that ever since Gon was born Mito had almost centered his life around Gon. Whenever Gon cried the orange haired cried and he knew it was not his fault, his daughter was just that much precious.

The anchors pulled, the vault of Wales Island slowly disappeared out of view and the silhouettes of the two faded away. Ging turned his back and headed to the his comrades while deep inside he was bugged of the feeling of not seeing his little kid one last time of his departure. She would always come to hug Ging goodbye whether it was a long one or a short one and Ging as well as his daughter was fully aware that this journey was no were from being long. He kept staring into thin air as his thoughts dispersed and somehow for the first time Ging wondered when he will arrive back on his homeland.

He would definitely miss her.

While on the far back on the ship slow, on the deeper region of the ship where barrels and craters of goods resided, careful knocks and creaks were heard from a certain one but no one actually paid heed or attention to them as no one had particularly come to check the storage section of the ship. The barrel made weird grumbling noise followed by a groan, the lid seemed to move an inch or so and soon huge hazel eyes were seen poking out.

_"Okay so maybe...just maybe this wasn't a very good idea."_ The person thought though seemed to curl inside the wooden barrel before keeping her hands on the opposite sides of her head as she pulled her now short locks in between her fingers and gave out a silent cry of frustration as another grumbling sound this time a bit louder came out to be heard.

The little girl had cut her hair into small boyish locks which she had been very glad for, the girl who refused to come out of the cramped up barrel started wondering the sources of her problem after glaring intensely at the floral yellow skirt she was wearing.

_Orange, Pink and Yellow_

_Frilly and cute Dresses and to top it off those dreadful half exposed naked..._

_...Skirts_

"_Curse them!" _she internally shouted to herself.

Oh how she hated them.

And Gon as a supposed to be man absolutely refused to wear them. In fact anything that allowed the carefree wind to pass between her legs was a good-bye to her.

She cringed and shook her head _'Girls and their obsession with skirts.'_

But more importantly Gon had the strongest urge to stretch her body, run out of the room and take a full airy breath of the outside ocean though he refrained himself from doing so because the last time he remembered doing that had ended up nearly getting caught from Razor. She had to completely make sure that they were at a fair distance from Whales Island after all she wouldn't want them catching her take an 180 degree turn, head back home and dump her there. That was the last thing she wanted to happen after all she had promised Mito that she get stronger and return home and the only way to do that was to have the G.I masters train her which displayed her current position she was in.

Raising one of her arms in the cramped barrel she unconsciously tugged at her dark short locks which she had cut before boarding the ship unnoticed. The rough ends of her hair almost remembered her of her own hair in her previous life. The once smooth, long hair became short, boyish and looked rough on the ends and Gon was absolutely happy on the notation of the load lifted off from her head. A yawn escaped and her eyes drowsed due to the lack of sleep she had since she arrived, she rubbed her swollen rear end which ached due to the cramped way she sat and started counting her goodnight sheep.

An hour passed and Gon passed out sleeping.

Another hour passed and Gon was still out of it. The door creaked open and steps stopped upon hearing peaceful and light snoring sounds. Footsteps once again carefully made way to the snoring barrel and a hand slowly lifted the slightly open lid which covered the barrel and found the intruder of the ship peacefully passed out. The lid was kept at the side followed by a melodious chuckle which later picked up the girl and hid its presence so that it would not interfere the girl's sleep.

The wood beneath the footsteps creaked and an eerie grin spread on the man's face as he continued to carry the petite sleeping girl in his muscled arms.

"Let's see how much of a shock you get from this kid." The man spoke in a grinningly sharp voice.

**…**

It was as if Gon could smell the sea, she could hear the sound of the water gently flowing and after a long yawn and an attempt to stretch her arms only to see them hitting something hard, and she found herself in the previous cramped up barrel that she had used in a mission to hide herself.

She got up slightly only to observe that the barrel she was in was tilted and maybe it was just her or she was feeling as if the ship was rowing much more rocky than usual. Her throat suddenly became dry as she suddenly heard something hit water and started to take in the new environment. She pushed open the half opened lid and crawled out.

At first she gaped her eyes literally popped out and she gaped as if she had been splashed with cold water of reality, words didn't seem to splutter out of her mouth and if it wasn't for the sake of de-aging she would have literally shouted curses far out loud.

Her brain as if had stopped malfunctioning and she gawked. Quickly grabbing the ends of the what seemed like a small boat and shouted out to particularly no one since she was alone in the middle of the ocean in an empty boat and a supposed to be barrel and to make things more horrifying for her she was still wearing that very, very, very horrifying skirt.

And she knew her hatred for them was increasing.

"WHERE?!" she screamed and blood drained from her.

"THE!?" She turned

"HELL!" and turned

"IS THIS!?" and turned until her neck ached.

Oh the horror.

**…**

A creepy chuckle left Ging's mouth as his comrades turned and edged away, as far as they knew Ging he never, ever, ever, ever chuckled. The fun, joy and the party they had been dying to celebrate after taking off from Whales died down as all the emotions of happiness and partying flew out the window ever since the eruption of those whimsical noises that practically flew out of Ging's mouth every minute started to erupt.

The last time the heard Ging not going paranoid from those noises was before Ging had gone for a "stroll" in the ship which took him a good half an hour.

No one cared why he would spend such a long time roaming the ship besides they knew that Ging was straight any way but now when they were at the peak of handling Ging's laughter they deeply regretted.

Another laugh followed by another and another.

Minute by minute, second by second.

A chuckle followed by another.

But they dare not ask.

And they knew that their celebration wasn't going to be a happy one if it wasn't for the sake of an old man creeping out everyone on the ship as he let out those creepy laughters one by one.

And at last which seemed like hours of crapless, creepy, perverted and pointless grins and laughter and chuckles they finally heard Ging say something.

"I hope that devil survives that!"

Another chuckle followed by another.

And to think they doubted Ging to be gay.

**…**

While what appeared from miles off Ging's ship the paranoid protagonist of our story seemed to be shouting for help in the middle of literally nowhere.

"HELP!"

"SOMEONE!"

"ANYONE!"

She even seemed to be pleading to the birds and the fishes passing by whom of course didn't look at her as if sprouting some useless crap. Gon who had in the while lost all hope scrunched up in knees uphold while trying to remember what she had done before sleeping in the barrel in such a condition.

And If it wasn't for a note sticking out of the barrel she would have continue putting pressure on her small diametric brain which would release smoke on too much internal pressure. She caught the note before giving it a chance to fly along the wind and with her tiny finger tips folded it open. Her eyes scanning the messy handwriting on the scrunched up paper.

_Brat,_

_Remember when you were small and how you begged me to take you on my adventures to make you stronger and when I refused I still remember what you had said._

_"I shall create my own adventure!"_

_You were and are really an annoying and pestering brat (not that I am complaining) and since you have been lately acting strange, I finally decided to give you your Christmas present which I had forgot last year!_

She gulped Christmas? Screw this parents don't give children their Christmas presents on boats in the middle of a deserted ocean! Her eyes finally darted to the other paragraph which she knew was somehow related to her gut feeling.

_And guess what I got for you? You won't believe it!_

_I gave you an opportunity to create your own adventure! How awesome is that? Ain't I the greatest dad in the world, I know you would have totally hugged me if I was there._

_Hope you get stronger by the next time we meet, brat._

_Lots of love,_

_Ging._

_P.S – If I know correctly an island should be somewhere nearby._

Air and dust flew past her and the note in her smashed into pieces by the pressure exerted by the girl. A tick mark and a scowl almost appeared on her face, she tried to remember all those times when he had left her like that.

To think that he would repeat those chain of events.

It was certainly not the first time that she had been left, abandoned like that that, in fact every time she went to visit Ging the very next day she would be somewhere miles apart stuck with nothing but only a simple note on a paper from Ging.

And each and every single time the paper suffered.

With a sigh she slumped against the boat and inhaled a good amount of air before doing the opposite. She continued the process a few times before looking out to the skies trying to do something to cease her boredom and as well as her unknown urge to pee. She leaned on one side of the boat and saw the passing by fishes, gaining her interest in the fishes she splashed the water accidently touching one of the scaly slippery fishes who instantly flinched away from her hand. Gon graced a smile and she tried to touch the fish again, the boat turning rocky on her actions though she was too busy to notice for her attentions were solely on that fish.

And so began the twisting, turning, splashing, rocking of the boat and Gon's goal to touch the fish who was of course bothered by the girl, was triggered in action, as it tried to swim it's way which of course was a difficult then said task if it wasn't for the girl trying to bother it and it didn't look as if the girl would stop bothering it until-

-Until the boat turned over.

The fish dove and took the chance to run, run away from the devil who he knew had plans to skin it alive later.

While unbeknownst to the fact that the girl was drowning.

_Drowning. _

She just had to ruin her already ruined day.

She tried to swim but her petite body constricted her to do so. Her arms and legs flapped and wailed in a useless attempt to swim back to the boat. Gon was actually a very experienced swimmer but it seemed that this Gon certainly wasn't. Shouts were muffled by the water and bubbles pooled around, her arm stretched outwards as if somebody would catch her hand and she gave her last breath in air and drowning in deep water.

And that was the last thing she did before blacking out.

To think she was still thinking about taking that _skirt off._

**…**

**…**

**To Be Continued**

* * *

><p><strong>FAQ<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>1. Is Killua going to be a girl?<strong>

**No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, absolutely no!**

**2. What about Kurapika and Leorio?**

**Well Kurapika is certainly going to be a male. I am still on the process thinking about Leorio.**

**...**

**Well that's it guys! Sorry for not reaching up to your hopes if I did not and I wish you a very belated Happy New Year! And the real main reason that I updated so late is that ahem. Well cause my exams are starting from the 2nd of Feb and you know I gotta study!**

**Well anyways reviews, follows are heartwarming and if you have any questions don't fear to ask and get a reply on the Faq corner! Until then! **

**Chosanbhir **


End file.
